


Don't Underestimate

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Crazy Equals Genius [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Irouma Week, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 2: Canon Divergence/Chapter 4Kokichi didn't know how to break the news to Miu, and it turned out he didn't have to.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Series: Crazy Equals Genius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796464
Kudos: 35





	Don't Underestimate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for irouma week for hosting this event, I'm super excited to make content for it. Thank you to everyone who has supported me thus far.

How was he going to tell Miu? Kokichi dragged himself towards her lab, the blueprints for the electro-hammers were burning in his pocket. He already knew that she had his name written on a hit list. He knew that Miu thought about murdering him. Kokichi wasn’t sure if she’d go through with it or not, and he knew that if he told her exactly what he saw in the outside world, she’d have no choice but to bow down. But o see her with despair and agony about the outside world. For her to know that there was nothing for her out there besides crushed buildings, empty streets, and a red sky -it would destroy Miu. Her inventions would be her only saving grace, and there would be no one who would appreciate them. 

They were, unfortunately, safer in these damn walls than they ever were outside. Kokichi thought of D.I.C.E; more importantly, he thought of the motive video and the lie that it was. He finally reached Miu’s door, and he hesitated. He had little time to go back and give the card key back to the group, with a lie about what it could be. He needed to manipulate Monokuma to do his bidding for once.

He didn’t want this. He knocked on the door, and Miu flung it open. “What the hell do you want, Cockichi?”

“Aw, is Miu upset that I interrupted her masturbation time? You should put a sock on the door, so I know to leave you alone, sowwy.” Kokichi grinned, the banter flowing smoothly on his tongue, but his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. Miu let out a soft whimper at his teasing but moved to the side to let him in. 

“That didn’t have a lot of heart into your tone.” Miu grumbled, “Either we hang out too much, or something’s bothering you.” There was a pause, and she quietly started to play with a strand of her hair. “I mean, I don’t mind if we have sex..but..”

“I’m not here for that. Ew. Gross.” They hadn’t gotten that far, even though there were times it could comfortably stray into that territory. Neither of them didn’t want the results of it. Neither of them was comfortable with the other like that anymore. Who knew if Miu would stab him in the back while they were busy. “Here. I need you to make this for me.”

“Why do I have to do it?” Miu complained as she took the blueprint. “I’m always following your orders and getting nothing out of it. A girl can’t be left unsatisfied like that, you fuck.” 

“I like to come early and leave you squirming.” Kokichi knew that was a stretch the minute she gave him a look again. 

“Okay, what is it.” Miu sighed as she casually flung the paper onto her work desk. She hopped onto it, crossing her legs as she looked at him. “You’re acting weirder than normal, and that’s saying something coming from me.”

It was, considering that she was the weirdest one besides Korekiyo. It still bothered him that the Anthropologist was still alive, despite the murder. He thought about dragging him into the Killing Busters group, but the masked creep preferred to stay on the sidelines as much as he possibly can. The only reason why he even strayed a toe out of line was to see how far the rules could bend.

It turned out, the rules were quite unshakable, and it meant something to everyone involved. It told Kokichi a thousand different things all at once. It said to him that someone was watching this, but no idea as to who. It couldn’t be anyone from the outside world. No one was there and-

He gripped his hands into fists if this was a better life -if this was a better time. He remembered telling Miu about his group. A little at a time. Miu reminded him of Fold. One of his members that he held close. Kokichi thought that maybe if they all got out, Kokichi could introduce his friends to the survivors. He could show them what type of person he authentically was outside of the game. 

There was nothing outside the game, and it made him sick. 

“Oi!” Miu snapped her fingers a few times. “I know that my breasts are awesome to look at, they’re huge, but that doesn’t mean that staring at them is arousing or anything on my part.”

“Oh shut up, you fucking cumdumpster,” Kokichi snapped back, irritated. “Who’d be aroused by a would-be murderer anyway?” Oops.

“...You figured that out, huh.” Miu wasn’t even trying to deny it. Kokichi felt a little thrown. Why didn’t she deny it? Did Miu hate him that much that she would just agree that she was planning it, and she wasn’t going to change her course? What kind of kind truth was that? He wished Shuichi was here. He was so obsessed with the truth that maybe the detective would finally understand why kind lies were needed more.

“It wasn’t hard,” Kokichi said slowly. 

“I get you don’t want to trust me,” Miu said after a moment. “But I’m going to take a wild fucking guess here and say you know something about the outside world, and that key card you stole from Momoidiot was literally the key to it.”

God, he forgot that Miu was smart.

“So it’s true. There’s nothing out there. I didn’t want to believe the creep, but he was right after all.”

“You spoke to Shinguji-chan? Since when?” Kokichi asked, watching her slide off her desk to look at the blueprint he handed her.

She didn’t speak for a while, and she set the paper down, “Yeah. I can make that for you. I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish, but if you’re going to break everyone’s hearts, I guess they should hear it from the would-be mastermind of the game.” That felt like a slap to the face, but hadn’t he done the same just earlier? “I mean, they’re not going to believe you even if you showed them this.”

“I don’t want them to believe it.”

“So you were going to mercy kill people in hopes that we’d just die blindly, not knowing?” Miu turned around, hands on her hips. “Are you really going to force me to decide whether or not I should go through with my plan?”

“Oh, fuck off! Don’t act high and mighty, bitchlet!” Kokichi shouted, getting closer into her space. Miu whimpered and started to back away from him, her feet tripping over herself. She looked around her lab, clearly trying to figure out if she needed to defend herself or not. How? When did this damn game turn everyone that he knew into faceless, lawless monsters? “You’re going to kill me anyway!”

“I was going to! But then I thought about it after I talked to the fucking creep!” Miu shouted, grabbing the nearest tool that she had near her. Kokichi didn’t miss it, and he backed up a few steps, trying to keep her calm and steady. Murder was the last thing they wanted to happen. Kokichi didn’t want Miu to be the one that was blackened. “He told me that murdering you should be the last thing I’d ever think of doing!”

“Why would Shinguji-chan say that?” That didn’t make any sense. Korekiyo murdered Tenko in cold blood after watching the Aikido Master kill Angie. Korekiyo encouraging someone to murder sounded more up his alley, not telling someone off for it. “Wait, how does he know that you were going to kill me?”

“He didn’t know it was you, fuckwad. He just assumed that I had a plan, that’s all. I guess he heard me muttering or something. I thought he was coming at me for stress relief, but instead of tying me up and calling it good, he told me that I shouldn’t murder you. I asked him why the fuck not, considering you annoy everyone around us. He told me because I couldn’t live with myself if I did. Sure. It was going to be the heat of the moment thing. I don’t want to be here. I want to…” She trailed off. “Well, it doesn’t fucking matter anymore, does it? The world took a big shit, and now we’re living in the middle of it in a fucking killing game. Whoever is getting their jollies off of this is pissing me off.” 

“So, Shinguji-chan told you about the outside world.”

“Pretty sure he told everyone about the outside world at this fucking point. If not, I don’t see the reason to keep it hidden. False promises and dreams like that are only going to hurt.” 

The silence stretched between them uncomfortably. There would be a time Kokichi could crack a joke, and it would disappear, but there was too much tension for that to work. He hated feeling exposed, especially to Miu. He came up with the Killing Game Busters thinking that there was something more for them out there. He had hoped that they could stall the game, glitch it, break it do something with it. The outside world only confirmed to him that it was hopeless. Everything was futile.

Miu hadn’t been wrong; he had thought about killing his classmates. Better them dead and thinking that there was something for them out there, than to realize that nothing was waiting for them. No family, no friends, nothing. Kokichi’s group was nowhere, and he couldn’t bring himself to think to wonder if it was all real, to begin with. He said it to Shuichi once if he ever felt that he wasn’t real. 

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d give up so easily.” Miu finally spoke again, shattering the silence with venom laced in her voice. “Who do you think you’re talking to? So what if he world’s gone to shit and we’re in here. If we know that the world’s dead and gone, then that means we got things we gotta do when we fucking get out.”

“What do you mean things we have to do? There’s nothing for us to-”

“Do you honestly expect me to believe there are no survivors out there?” Miu pointed at the wall of her research lab. “Do you want me to think for a second that even if there isn’t, we’re not considered survivors of both a fucked up game and the world?”

Kokichi’s mouth closed.

“I thought Cockichi was the fearless Supreme Ultimate leader.” Miu continued, her teeth clicking against each other as she tore him a new one. “So aren’t you going to be the leader you think you are and help us through it? Or are you going to write all of us off? Are you really going to write  _ me  _ off? I’m the gorgeous girl genius here, you lying shotacon! The world may not need my inventions like I thought it did, but that means that my attention has to go back to you fucks. You wouldn’t last a goddamn day without me, and you know it.”

Kokichi frowned. “Can you live like that, Miu? In a broken world where there’s probably just us and no one else?” He thought of his friends back in D.I.C.E. All the backstories and trauma, how he had to fit broken pieces and mash them together into a house. He thought about his members’ past. They came from broken homes and lives. Kokichi had to learn and teach them how to be a mish-mashed family. He could live like that. He knew how to live like that. 

No one else could; he didn’t think. Gonta was too gentle. He would break at the thought that there was no reason for him to be gentlemanly. Korekiyo lived by himself, a lone wolf. Kokichi doubted that he’d stick with the group after the game was done and over with. He wasn’t sure if he liked the thought of having him roam free after what he did to Tenko. He wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive him for it if he stayed. Shuichi was a detective in his own right, and it meant he’d be one of the first ones to volunteer to scout. He’d be one of the first ones to die if the world was as terrible as it seemed. He thought about Miu and her inventions and how much help it would be. He thought about Tsumugi and her talent with sewing and clothes. If they needed her to fix someone’s wound because the gash was too deep, she’d be indispensable. 

He thought about Maki and how she’d help Shuichi in protecting the group. He thought about Kaito and knew that time was running short for the astronaut. Letting him die in peace was mercy, and killing him even more so. Yet he knew that he would be stealing time away from Shuichi and Maki. Even if Kaito’s death were quick and painless, Maki would never forgive him like he couldn’t stand the sight or thought of her. 

He thought about Keebo and how the robot may genuinely be the Ultimate in surviving after all. He would outlast all of them, and Kokichi wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. How many times would Keebo agree to watch his friends die before he shut himself off permanently? He would need Miu around if he were going to last.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking,” Miu said softly, breaking into his thoughts, and he looked up at her. She stood in front of him, a determined gaze with a firm line pressed against her lips. She had her hand on her hip, and she poked him in the chest. “But that doubting that you’re doing isn’t becoming of a Supreme Leader. You want us to think your the mastermind, fine. Go ahead and do that song and dance and whatever bullshit you want. I’ll end you in the virtual game, whether you like it or not. However, I think you’re making a fucking mistake.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Miu poked him in the chest again. “You should jack off that frustration and think with a clearer head.” She let her hand down. “Because you got me here. We can tell the others the truth of the game and have the Killing Busters back you up. Forget the motive and find the mastermind. The real world is a problem we need to focus on now. We’ll fuck off with Monokuma’s idea of fucking motives, and it’ll be a big orgy. God, I’m getting hot just thinking about it.”

“Do you think us telling them about the outside world would lead the mastermind out?” Kokichi pondered thoughtfully.

“Fuck, it might.” Miu shrugged.

Kokichi thought about it for a long moment before shaking his head, “I told Monokuma to put the motive somewhere in your virtual world. I know they’re not going to believe me.”

“So we go into the virtual world, find the motive, and convince people that we need to work together for fucking once.” Miu agreed. “Korekiyo can be the voice of reason that we need. He may be a voyeur, but he could shout out suggestions if he wanted to.” 

“I don’t think I signed that off in our BDSM contract, but I’ll have to look and see.”

“Ah!” Miu wilted at the thought. “Y-you do that. Now get the fuck out of my lab! I got hammers to make and not the fun kind.”

He really shouldn’t have underestimated her. He should’ve trusted her. Kokichi ran out of her lab after saying something over his shoulder. He was going to have to give the card key back and needed to come up with a lie. Kokichi was going to have to drag Korekiyo alone and figure out how he knew. They were going to go into the virtual world. Kokichi wasn’t sure if he trusted Miu not to take a shot at him anyway, so it couldn’t hurt to find Gonta before the entire mess and get him to protect him.

Maybe he was paranoid.

But if everything worked out as Miu said, it would, and they got out of the game and into the real world.

Maybe he could find a way to start working on everyone’s forgiveness. Starting with Miu and not trusting her from the very start. 


End file.
